


Thesis consultation and panic coffee

by onefootintheboilinghotlava



Series: Crappy attempt at writing Sterek [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barista!Derek, Coffeeshop AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 13:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16305731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onefootintheboilinghotlava/pseuds/onefootintheboilinghotlava
Summary: So Stiles panic before his thesis consultation and Derek...helped calm him down





	Thesis consultation and panic coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to The Perfect Seasonal Drink (https://archiveofourown.org/works/16201724)

 

‘Stiles, just finish dinner and go to bed. There’s nothing else you can do but to wait for the consultation.’ Scott sighed, looking at his best friend pacing around their shared apartment. Their dinner, just Chinese takeouts, laid across the coffee table and Scott had half a mind to steal Stiles’ spring rolls, just because the guy had not eaten one thing since their order arrived. 

‘No, that’s not true. Technically I could still do more research and find maybe another library that could have my reference books sooner and closer? Oh fuck I totally should do that now. It’s just nine.’ Stiles quickly packed up his laptop and his notebooks. 

‘Seriously? What about your dinner? Also where are you going? Can’t you just do it here?’ 

‘Nah’ I need a change of scenery and caffeine for this. I’m heading to Howl’s Moon. Save my portion in the fridge, I’ll reheat them when I come back. Bye.’ With that, Stiles grabbed his coat and walked straight out of their apartment. 

Scott sighed, dutifully packed away Stiles’ portion of the takeouts. 

 

* * *

 

‘What’s your…’ Derek’s grumbling words were cut off by the familiar figure appearing in front of the counter. 

‘What are you doing here?’ He asked instead. 

‘For coffee, obviously. And work some more on my thesis.’ Stile shrugged.

‘But you’re never here in the evenings.’ Derek blurted out. To be honest, he liked seeing Stiles around, but for the two months the guy had been visiting, he had never seen him during evening hours. And his curiosity definitely got the better of him.

‘And you never take orders.’ Stiles snarked back. 

‘Boyd was gonna close up with me but he had a thing with Erica, so…’ It was Derek’s turn to shrug and continue to punch in his order. 

‘So you’re responsible for being as grumpy as you can to customers so they’d leave earlier?’ 

‘Yeah pretty much. That’d be three forty please.’ Derek held out his hand. 

‘What? I haven’t even ordered yet and my usual pumpkin-spiced latte isn’t three forty.’ Stiles exclaimed.

‘It’s nine fifteen and I’m not serving you caffeine, okay? I’ve seen how jumpy you can be after caffeine and that’s not happening here and now.’ 

‘Hey you can’t refuse customers’ demands, especially when it’s a normal request!’ Stiles protested. 

‘Well then tell me why you’re here for coffee and work, then I might reconsider.’ 

‘Fine. I have my thesis consultation tomorrow morning and I figure I’d work on it more you know? What if she asks me something I can’t answer or she wants something completely different than what I’ve researched on so far. Hence, the coffee needs. Now can I please have my coffee and just work?’ Stiles pleaded. 

Normally, he’d jump in excitement at how willing Derek was to talk to him but right now all he could think of was his thesis. 

 

 

Derek crossed his arms and answered.

‘What about this? I treat you a decaf pumpkin-spiced latte and you tell me all about what you have found so far about your thesis, and comment on it? Stiles, you have been working on it for five days straight just here at my coffee shop. You aren’t gonna be caught off guard. Besides, the whole point of a thesis consultation is so the supervisor can tell you what else is lacking from it, so you’d know better when you really start on writing it. It’s okay to be not sure about some parts of it.’

'You don’t even know what my major in! You only ever said hi and nod at me!’ Stiles exclaimed.

'Yeah as if you haven’t complained loud enough for one third of my customers about just exactly what assignment you are working on for the past month or so.’ Derek scoffed, while he already got behind the expresso machine and busy making Stiles’ order.

He peeked at Stiles, as the guy didn’t say anything further. Apparently, Stiles was startled by his admission and could only open his mouth wide.

'I don’t interact with customers doesn’t mean I don’t observe and listen, okay?’

'Hey forgive me, okay? I’m in a panic and you surprised me by talking more than I have ever heard you speak through the whole two months. I am ALLOWED to be startled. Besides I haven’t agreed to your deal.’

'My coffee shop my rules, either you take the decaf or nothing.’ Derek placed the ceramic mug on the counter, crossing his arms again.

'Fine.’ Stiles picked up the mug and settled his bag on the closest table. Derek swiftly flipped the counter and came out to sit opposite him.

'Alright, tell me about your thesis.’ Derek put down a mug of water for himself. 

Stiles glanced at Derek suspiciously before pulling out his laptop and pages of reference lists and notes. And then...dived straight into everything he'd found about the topic. 

* * *

 

'So you see this part, I am still unclear if the lore leans towards old Japanese myths or can be traced back to Nordic myths instead.' Stiles finished, and gulped down the final drops of his decafe pumpkin-spiced latte.

'So you've already jotted down quotes and bibliography for those, made notes on the passages and paragraphs that can be put together for further examination, paraphrased close to half of those paragraphs, have the charts and tables ready for putting those into comparisons. What's left doing is...well to conclude from those and also let your supervisor grant you approval to access some of the more advanced papers and the department to grant you subsidies to visit those professors. Is that it?' Derek concluded. 

'Yeah I guess? Unless there's something I haven't even thought of and only my professor knows more of?' Stiles scratched on his head, pondering over Derek's words. 

'See? Stiles you're all set for tomorrow's consultation.' Derek smirked at him.

'Huh...I guess you're right.' Stiles answered, staring in amazement at his own piles of notes and all-ready presentation slides. 

'Now would you go home and sleep?' Only then did Stiles check the time, it had already been over an hour since he left the apartment. 

'Yeah' I guess I will...Thanks, Derek. You really didn't need to do this.' 

'Wouldn't want my regulars dead because of over-exhaustion, you know? It'd be bad rep for the shop.' Derek shrugged, standing up to clean off the mugs. 

'No need to pretend it's nothing. I know you could have been cleaning off the shop and closing up earlier than now. Besides, even if I die from overconsumption of your coffee, your face alone would be enough to attract guys and girls to visit anyway.' 

'Yeah but me turning every single one of them down would spread soon enough and then they won't come. So you know...' Derek muttered behind the counter, hanging up the mugs to dry and came back out front. 

'Why though? College students too young for you?' Stiles chastised, having packed his things and all ready to go. Still, he was not gonna give up the chance to know more about Derek, now that he got the guy talking and speaking all the way. 

'No, I just don't have a good track record with people attracted to me just for looks first. Come on, pack up and I'll give you a ride home.' 

'You don't even know where I live! I could live on the other side of town.' 

'Stiles, given the fact that you are a college student, you are either living in the dorm or where the cheap apartments scattered just ten minutes away from here. And you were just saying to Scott the other day that it's gonna take twenty minutes for you to walk home.' 

'Seriously just how much do you eavesdrop every single day? I'm starting to wonder maybe you're Sherlock Holmes or something.' 

'Not as much as you think, because not everyone come here everyday and speak so loudly all the time.' Derek walked out of the shop, with Stiles following. He locked up the door and shut down the gate, led Stiles to the other side of the shop, where a shiny black Camaro was parked. 

'Oh my god that's your car? I'm not gonna be able to sleep tonight just from the excitement of getting a ride off this beauty!' Stiles exclaimed. Derek shook his head, glancing at his companion. 

'Will you just tell me your address and I can get you home? And as long as you manage to fall asleep tonight and swing by before consultation tomorrow, I'll treat you a latte as good luck? Please go home and sleep?' Derek slid gracefully into the drivers' seat. 

'Yeah yeah alright. You really don't need to sweeten the deal. I'm all yours after you saving me from a panic research spree.' Stiles climbed into the car on the other side. 

Somehow, they did not talk through the ten minutes car ride at all. Both of them feeling a bit tired from the night and comfortable in each other's companionship. Stiles let himself dwell on his whole interaction with Derek, something else to concentrate on other than his thesis. 

It was not until Derek stopped the car and Stiles ready to leave the car, that he grabbed Stiles' wrist, pulling him a little closer. 

'Hey I meant the treat for tomorrow. Sleep tight tonight, you're more than prepared for the consultation.' 

Staring into Derek's eyes somehow granted Stiles a sudden surge of courage and he leaned forward and kissed on Derek's cheek. 

'I know. Thank you for tonight and I'll see you tomorrow.' With that, Stiles jumped out of the car, more than nervous that he read everything wrong and messed up big time. 

Still, he had to look back in the car as he closed the door and he found Derek's cheeks a shade redder and smiling. 

'I'll hold you onto that.' And then Derek drove away, leaving Stiles standing in front of his building and knew for sure tomorrow would be a great day. 


End file.
